Dusk's Digimon Adventure
by Shadougelover14
Summary: A Digimon tamer is sent to assist the Digidestined.Along the way, she makes an unlikely friend. With her partner Lunamon, can she succeed? And can her new friend be trusted?
1. Friend in Wolf's Clothing

Dusk sighed, and looked at the dull gray brick walls. She'd been wandering around this stupid castle for hours, and still hadn't found anything related to an exit. Every time she found what looked like a way out, she'd end up in some confusing new area. She'd just walked off a bridge that was upside down, which had really made her stomach flip.

"I hate this place!" she grumbled. She pulled out a blue rectangular device and looked at the screen.

"And this thing's no help at all." She muttered, pushing one of the three buttons on it, hoping to get a signal.

Suddenly she heard a scream, and paused as she looked up from her Digivice.

"What was…?''

She heard another one, and ran in the direction it was coming from. She had better luck than she had in the hours she'd spent walking in circles, as she came across a new area. She heard one last scream, before a small Digimon hit the floor on his back. She ducked behind the corner and watched to see what would happen. She was trying to avoid confrontation, as her partner, Lunamon, had gotten separated while using the digital gate in Dark Moon City, and was who knows where in the Digital World.

The bat like Digimon quickly moved into a bowing position as a shadow fell across him.

"Because of your stupidity, all my evil plans have failed." The unseen figure growled.

"Forgive my mistakes Master Myotismon, I beg you!" the bat Digimon begged.

Dusk immediately felt sympathy for the small creature. Myotismon, most likely the person casting the shadow, spoke up again.

"Courage, hope, _friendship_," there was distaste in his voice, "Each of the children's crest are beginning to glow one by one."

The bat hastily stood.

"Everybody makes mistakes, remember disco? Besides, not all of the children's crests have begun to glow!"

The bat flapped his wings, and small bubble appeared behind him, and girl with a Biyomon appeared in it.

"That girl has the crest of love, and it's still not glowin' thanks to me, heh, heh!"

He turned back to Myotismon.

"Anyway, according to my schedule, she'll be meeting up with the other children very soon, and when she does, Master Myotismon, when they're all together, that's when I'll get 'em!"

"You think you can? If you fail me again, my bats will have a new chew toy, YOU!"

The shadow started shrinking, and Dusk guessed he was walking away.

"Heh heh, I hate bats." The small bat muttered.

Dusk pulled her head behind the corner and cocked her head in thought.

'_Children, crests, evil bat lords…that girl must be one of the Digidestined! This means if I follow that adorable bat that looks strangely like a bowling ba__ll, I'll find the Digidestined! Ha, my mission just started and it's almost over!'_

"Hey! Who the heck are you?" a voice snapped.

Dusk jumped, and turned to face the bat she'd seen. He didn't look too happy.

"Um, I'm, uhh…"

"Well, spit it out! I ain't got all day, or maybe I should just get Lord Myotismon. He'd be interested in a human who got in his castle."

"Eh heh, heh, let's not get too hasty now. I was just…taking a one woman tour?"

"Yeah, I'm not buying it. I'm callin' Myotismon!"

He started flying off, but Dusk grabbed his leg, and then ducked into a small crevice in the wall.

"Hey, hands off, plum head."

"Look, I- hey, that's so uncalled for! You don't insult a girl's hair, unless it looks like you got hit with an Electro Shocker."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Dusk, and don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to this place. I don't think there's anything left to do…"

"Where the heck did you come from?"

"You ever heard of Dark Moon City?"

"Isn't that that dumpy city on some other island in the Digital World?"

"It is not a dump!"

"Last I checked, it wasn't lookin' too good."

"Well that's cuz some jerk wrecked the server! It was a miracle the digital gate sent me this far, but my Digimon partner got separated from me."

"Your Digimon partner? Wait, you're not one of those Digidestined brats are ya? I've never seen you with them."

"I'm not a Digidestined, I'm a Digimon tamer. Lunamon, my partner, is somewhere else on this continent."

"Okay, so, why are you here?"

"This is the dump I got sent to! I've been walking around this place for hours trying to find the exit! Why couldn't that Myotismon guy choose a simpler laid out base?"

"To keep intruders like you from interfering with his plans."

"By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Huh?" Demidevimon looked confused.

"I heard screaming, and I saw you get thrown against the floor. It's a miracle nothing's broken."

"You're…worried about me?"

"Well yeah, most people would be. Plus, I have a soft spot for virus type Digimon."

"…You do know I'm not a good guy, right?"

"Which makes me like you all the more."

"…You're weird."

"I take that as a compliment, now let me take a look at those injuries."

"What? No way!"

"Oh relax, I know all about taking care of Digimon. Just hold still."

Demidevimon didn't have much of a choice, as Dusk had a firm grip on his leg as she checked him over.

"Well, aside from the scrapes, bruises, and bite marks from those bats that guy was talkin' about, you're fine."

"Gee, like I don't know that. I told ya I'm fine! I don't need no nanny lookin' after me!" Demidevimon growled.

"So, those Digidestined you were talking about…where are they?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cuz…I'm kinda lookin' for them so I can help them save the Digital World."

"So yer one of the good guys. That settles it, I'm gettin' Myotismon."

"But hold on a second! If I find them and help them beat this Myotismon guy, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Those Digidestined brats don't stand a chance against Lord Myotismon!"

"From what I've heard, they've beaten Devimon, and Etemon. I think they can handle this Myotismon guy."

"You haven't even seen Lord Myotismon when he's fightin'! He'll mop the floor with those brats."

"Like he mopped the floor with you?"

"Even worse!"

"Look, I know you don't like that guy."

"….So what if I don't?"

"If we can destroy him, then he won't pick on you anymore. It's that simple."

"You're crazy. Lord Myotismon can't be destroyed, and besides, why would you wanna help me?"

"Because I can't just let you get hurt by someone like him if there's something I can do about it!"

"Why do you even care? I'm one'a the bad guys, you shouldn't care what happens to me."

"Well I do! I'm not gonna let a Digimon get abused like this!"

"I don't want your help!"

"You may not want it but you need it!"

Demidevimon started to retort, but paused as he thought about it.

"Well, it don't matter, I can't fight that guy anyway!"

"You don't have to fight him, just stick with me and the Digidestined, and you'll be fine."

"I can't hang around the Digidestined, they know me, and they don't like me. They think I just wanna cause trouble. Sure, I like pullin' a few pranks every now and then, but I'd like to just relax."

"And you can't because?"

"…Myotismon doesn't like slackers. Just ask those two Veggiemon that used to be here. If you make him mad, you get Crimson Lightning, if you really make him mad, you get to be a snack for his pet bats. Personally, I'd choose neither."

"So, stick with me, and when the Digidestined are around, just hang around nearby. Once I find Lunamon, I can help them fight, and we'll totally crush Myotismon. Nothin' to it."

"You got a lotta spunk, I'll give ya that. What makes you so sure you'll win?"

"Because if we stick together, there's nothing we can't do! C'mon Demidevimon, just trust me. I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes to help you get away from this guy."

Demidevimon thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Well, I guess there's no harm hopin'. I still gotta do what the boss says though. I don't wanna be a chew toy for those bats. Man I hate bats!"

"You do realize you're a bat, right?"

"There's a difference!"

"Whatever you say. Anyway, do you know where the Digidestined are?"

"Of course I do, I gotta keep track of 'em or- holy smoke! I totally forgot I'm 'sposed ta find them and tell Myotismon! He's got some ambush planned. I gotta move!"

"Wait, I'm coming too."

"Why do you wanna come? You don't have a Digimon to fight with."

"I have to go, my mission is to find the Digidestined. I have to at least see what they look like."

"Mission?"

"Yeah, Chief Julia, my boss, gave me this mission. She wants me to help the Digidestined fight the thing that's wrecking the Digital World. Apparently that thing is Myotismon. I have to do something besides sit around a dusty old castle with a bad layout."

"…Fine, but I think you should probably stay outta sight."

"Okay, I can hide. I'm a top notch hider."

"Yeah, standing in the middle of the hall, you're a real good hider."

"I was outta sight long enough to avoid Myotismon. You just surprised me. I was thinking."

"Apparently that takes a lotta brain power."

"You're pushing your luck…"

"Alright, let's find those Digidestined brats!"

Dusk gave him a hard look.

"I mean, let's find the Digidestined and save the world!"

Xoxoxo

So, what'd ya think? I was always a fan of Demidevimon since I first saw him in No Questions Please! He's so cute! Anyway, Dusk would be the character from Digimon World Dusk. Real creative, I know, heh heh. Alright, so, please leave a comment! I'll post more soon!


	2. The Crest of Love

Dusk and Demidevimon had left the castle and were now traversing through the dense jungle of the Digital World.

"So, what exactly do you do for Myotismon?" Dusk asked.

"I was supposed ta keep their crests from glowing, but most of 'em are already doing that, 'cept for that one girl you probably saw earlier and the crest of Reliability."

"Oh yeah, the crest of love. What did you say to her?"

"I just told her the crest would never glow cuz she has no love in her life."

"That's not very nice."

"Well, I'd rather be mean than be dinner."

"I hope you know after this you're apologizing."

"Apologize? I don't apologize to no one for no thing!"

Dusk glared at him threateningly.

"B-but maybe I can make an exception…"

Dusk gave an approving smile. Suddenly they heard a shout.

"Hey, what was that?"

They ran towards the source, and paused behind some bushes and peered through them to see a group of kids.

"Hey it's them!" Demidevimon whispered.

"Those are the Digidestined?"

"Yep, that's them alright."

"So, they're the ones who can save the Digital World…"

One of them, the girl from earlier who looked about 12, was arguing with another one of the group, a boy who looked about the same age or a little older.

"No it's not! Don't even say that, Tai! It's not like me at all!" Sora yelled.

"But Sora, it is like you. You're always thinking of everyone else!" Tai stated.

"No way, I don't care what happens to everyone else! The truth is you don't know the first thing about me, so just back off!"

Things were silent for a minute, and Sora caught herself and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Tai…"

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"It's just that, my crest, it won't glow! It's because I don't have any love."

She sat on the ground, and Tai sat a few feet away, another Digidestined, a much younger one, sat down as well. Another boy leaned against a tree.

"I don't get it, why is it girls have to get so emotional when it comes to love?" Tai asked.

Behind the bushes, Dusk huffed.

"Figures a _boy_ would ask that…" she grumbled.

"Leave her alone Tai." The other blonde boy retorted.

"I was just jokin' around!"

"The Digimon thought I was funny too…" Sora muttered, and told them about her encounter with Demidevimon.

"That's it, I thought it was something serious like they were gonna stop making those stuffed bean bag animals. Besides, Demidevimon's a liar." Tai stated.

"I take pride in my work." Demidevimon snickered. Dusk gave him a hard look.

"It's true," Sora started, "It started when I was on an all-girls soccer team. My family owned a flower shop, and it was my mom's whole life. There was a big soccer match, and I was supposed to be there to help them win, but my knee got injured, so my mom kept me home. She wanted me to stop playing soccer and work in the flower shop with her. I walked around for hours, and found myself at the soccer field, the game had just ended."

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"We lost 6 to 3. My team was so depressed, they didn't even see me when they walked by me. I felt like I let them down, like it was all my fault. My mom said I had to be part of the family business, no questions. That's just how she is, like that's all that matters to her. She just doesn't understand." Sora stood.

"That's how I knew he wasn't lying when he said I grew up not knowing what love is."

She drew her hand back and prepared to throw her crest, but Tai grabbed her arm.

"Sora stop it!"

"Let go!"

"Even if what you're saying is true, you shouldn't believe a word from that loser Demidevimon!"

"Who's he callin' a loser?" Demidevimon growled. Dusk giggled.

"He's just a creep who's trying to hurt you!" Tai added.

Sora burst out crying.

"Wait, Sora, don't cry! Matt, help me out! I don't know what to do with her when she starts blubbering!"

Matt, the boy leaning against the tree, spoke up.

"Just let her go Tai, she'll be okay."

"Boy, Matt's acting like a real grown up." An Agumon remarked.

"Now if only he would cut his hair." A Gabumon muttered.

The younger boy walked up to Sora.

"Sora, I forgot to thank you." He said.

"Huh?"

"You told us not to eat the mushrooms didn't ya. I wanted to thank you for saving us."

"That's right T.K.," Biyomon said, "We thought Demidevimon was up to no good, so we stayed out of sight and made sure you guys didn't get into trouble. We were even there when you and Joe were working at the restaurant Matt."

"I had no idea."

"You didn't have to hide from us. We were all worried." Tai stated.

"Sora just needed to be alone for a while. She didn't want to be separated from you guys. Please understand." Biyomon said.

"Sora, I like you," T.K. said, "Please don't go away again. I don't like being away from you. When you're around I don't miss my mom as much."

"T.K…." Sora murmured. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry…"

"Hey!" a voice called.

The rest of the Digidestined arrived.

"Hey guys, what took ya so long?" Tai asked.

"Well, we would have been here sooner, but Joe fell in the river." A girl in a pink dress replied.

"Hey Mimi, you're the one who was hungry and tired and had to sit down and rest every five minutes." Joe retorted.

"Finally, they're all together, I must tell Myotismon." Demidevimon grinned.

"I thought you said _you_ were going to get them." Dusk muttered.

"Hey, I can't handle all seven of them on my own. He'll just be the backup."

"Oh brother…"

The duo snuck off, and Demidevimon contacted Myotismon via bubble while Dusk hid behind a tree. Later that evening, Myotismon left his castle via chariot. The Digidestined started a campfire, and gradually fell asleep. Demidevimon approached them.

"What're you doing?" Dusk asked in a hushed tone.

"I gotta help Myotismon anyway I can."

He pulled out a large syringe.

"He'll be so proud of my work I might even get a promotion."

"Dude, if you want us to beat Myotismon, you can't attack them."

"Well, if I don't he's gonna ask why and I can't tell him it's cuz I'm workin' against him with some kid I found in his castle!"

Their talking woke Biyomon, and she looked at them in surprise.

"Demidevimon!" she growled.

"Great, now look what ya did." Demidevimon growled.

"You started it!"

"You're not gonna hurt anybody tonight!" Biyomon yelled.

"Wait a second!" Dusk yelled, standing in front of Demidevimon protectively.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Watch it! Demi Dart!" Demidevimon yelled, throwing the syringe. It struck Biyomon, and she fell onto the ground.

"Oh no Biyomon!" Sora yelled, having been woken by the shouting. She picked up the pink bird and pulled the syringe out.

"Biyomon! Please wake up! Biyomon!"

"Sora, I'll protect you…" Biyomon muttered, before fainting. Tai woke up then, along with everyone else.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Tai asked.

"It's Demidevimon!" T.K. yelled.

"Who's the kid?" Matt asked.

Dusk and Demidevimon back up a little, but suddenly the moon was covered up by a thick black cloud, and blanketed the area in total darkness except for the campfire.

"Eww, why'd it get all dark and scary?" Dusk whined.

"Master Myotismon's comin', you gotta hide." Demidevimon replied, pushing her into the dense underbrush.

The cloud passed, and the moon had changed color from white to red, and a carriage drawn by a Devidramon and driven by a Phantomon was approaching.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked.

The carriage flew by, and a coffin dropped out of the back. It sprang open, and a figure landed a few feet away from the Digidestined.

"Digidestined, your journey ends here." The Digimon said.

"That's…" Dusk started.

"Myotismon." Demidevimon finished.

"The dude comes in riding a carriage driven by a Phantomon and a Devidramon, silhouetted against a red moon, and dropped out in a coffin. I gotta give the guy points for class."

"Yeah, oh wait, I got an introduction to do, be back in a flash!"

"That's the thing Demidevimon was talking to!" Sora announced.

"He's not a thing, he's Lord Myotismon!" Demidevimon corrected.

"Myotismon?" Tai asked.

"That's Lord Myotismon!"

Myotismon let out a laugh. "These Digidestined are making me feel a little, batty. Grizzly Wing!"

A legion of bats flew at the group of kids, and Demidevimon yelped and flew back to the bushes where Dusk was.

"The pun kinda ruined the intro…" she muttered.

"He loves that pun…" Demidevimon snickered.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Agumon yelled.

He and the other rookie Digimon ran at the bats.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon! Electro Shocker!"

"Boom Bubble!"

They managed to keep the bats at bay, but there were still too many of them. A few flew at Joe and Mimi.

"Mimi!" Palmon yelled.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon! Let's see if I can get my point across! Needle Spray!"

Hundreds of cactus needles flew out of Togemon and impaled the bats, and they burst into bits of data.

"Way to go!" Gomamon cheered. "Gomamon digivolve to…Ikakumon! Harpoon Torpedo!"

4 torpedoes flew at Myotismon. He smirked, and they appeared to have a direct hit, and exploded.

"Yeah, alright!" Joe exclaimed.

"Ha, this is gonna be easier than I thought!" Dusk laughed.

"I told ya, Lord Myotismon isn't that easily beaten." Demidevimon muttered.

Suddenly Myotismon flew from the smoke.

"Can't defeat me that easily! Crimson Lightning!"

A red, whip like lightning bolt appeared in Myotismon's hand, and he knocked all the Digimon off their feet, and they hit the ground.

"Tai, he's just too strong for us!" Agumon said.

"Normally I find it refreshing when he hurts someone besides me…" Demidevimon muttered.

"But since these kids are the only ones who can help us beat Myotismon, it's not so refreshing is it?" Dusk asked matter of factly.

"No…"

Myotismon was closing in on the Digidestined.

"What do we do now?" Tai asked.

"I've got to do something to help them…" Biyomon murmured. Sora looked down at her in surprise.

"I'm the only one left who can fight Myotismon."

"It's no use. You can't fight him in your condition."

"I've got to go, Sora, I'm the only one left!"

"No, you can't fight! I won't let you, my decision is final!"

"Sora, why can't you understand?"

Sora paused. She'd said the same thing to her mother when she'd tried to keep Sora from going to the soccer game.

'_I always thought she was thinking of herself, but she was really worried about me getting hurt!'_

Her digivice went off.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

Birdramon flew into battle.

"Yay, we're not doomed yet!" Dusk cheered.

"Meteor Wing!"

Balls of fire flew at Myotismon, but he blocked them with his cape.

"Crimson Lightning!"

The red bolt struck Birdramon in the side, and she started falling towards the ground. Sora ran towards her.

"Birdramon!" she cried.

Birdramon let out a cry.

"Birdramon no! I love you!"

Sora's crest let out a bright glow.

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Where is that glow coming from?" Myotismon growled.

Garudamon picked Sora up in her giant hands.

"Sora, I can feel your love! It's making me strong!"

"My crest…it glows!"

"Who's the giant bird?" Dusk asked.

"That would be Garudamon. She's an ultimate level Digimon and her special attack is Wing Blade." Demidevimon replied.

"Why is it now the crest of love glows just as I was about to claim victory?" Myotismon growled furiously.

"Cuz they're cool like that." Dusk snickered.

"You know, if you keep yappin' like that, he's gonna find us." Demidevimon muttered.

"Oh we'll be fine. He's too busy with them to care."

They turned their attention back to the battle.

"I'll protect you Sora." Garudamon said.

She took the air.

"Wing Blade!"

A giant flaming bird flew at Myotismon. He growled and sent a large group of bats to counter it.

"I did not anticipate such strength!" He remarked. The two attacks created an explosion, and Garudamon landed beside the Digidestined.

"Climb on everyone!" she ordered.

The kids climbed on, and they took to the sky and flew off towards the mountains.

"Next time you won't escape!" Myotismon yelled after them.

"Well, that went well." Dusk remarked.

"They digivolved, then ran away. How was that supposed to help?" Demidevimon asked.

"Well, now all of the crests are glowing except for Reliability, so that's one step closer to victory."

"Not all the crests…"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'll tell ya later."

"Demidevimon!" Myotismon called.

Demidevimon yelped and quickly flew out of the bushes.

"Yes Master Myotismon?"

"I want you to start gathering Digimon for an army."

"Uh sure, okay. Out of curiosity, why?"

"For the invasion of Earth to find the eighth child. I'll be sending Gatomon out as well."

"Oh goodie…Fine, whatever ya say boss."

"Good."

The carriage from earlier came back, and Myotismon got into it and it flew off. After she was sure he was gone, Dusk stepped out of the bushes as Demidevimon flew over to her.

"What's he talking about?" she asked.

"Myotismon's plannin' on goin' to Earth to look for the eighth Digidestined."

"Eighth? Ya mean there's another one?"

"Yeah, Myotismon found some prophecy thing that said the eighth child would destroy him. He wants to find him before that and destroy him so he can rule both worlds. There's this gate in the castle that leads to Earth."

"So, there are eight Digidestined. Any idea who the eighth Digimon is?"

"Nope, he plans on destroying both of 'em."

"Well, I don't think he's gonna win. We can find the eighth child, and then bring him/her to the Digidestined, and then we'll beat Myotismon!"

"With Gatomon around it won't be that easy. She's always lookin' for ways to impress Myotismon."

"Who's Gatomon?"

"Another Digimon that works for Myotismon, a real kiss up if ya ask me."

"Well, even so, we'll think of something. Anyway, I have a question, why'd you attack Biyomon?"

"…Cuz I was 'sposed ta?"

"No, you attacked her because you were protecting me, didn't you?"

"N-no! I was just…taking one of them out to make it look good for Myotismon!"

"Demidevimon, I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I can tell when someone's protecting someone."

"….Okay, maybe I was a little worried about ya…just don't tell anyone, alright? I got a reputation to keep."

"Whatever you say. So, I guess you should probably gather some Digimon for Myotismon."

"Right, this'll be a piece a cake! This'll be my chance to top that lousy house cat! Let's go!"

xoxoxo


	3. Happy Reunion

Demidevimon took in the small group of Digimon he'd gathered.

"These guys are noodle brains…" he muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll whip 'em into shape!" a large round Digimon said.

"Nanimon, if anyone can do it, you can."

"They'll be tough soldiers once I'm through with 'em, just you watch!"

"I don't wanna." Demidevimon flapped off. He flew back into the castle and down a long hall with only one door. He knocked on it.

"Come in." a voice ordered.

He opened the door, and Myotismon was on the other side of the room reading a book.

"Master Myotismon, I have some good news to report. The soldiers have assembled and are ready to move out!"

"Are they worthy of me?"

"Of-of course they are!"

A posh laugh came from behind him.

"They're a bunch of helpless sea slugs if you want my opinion!"

"Who're you?" Demidevimon growled.

"Greetings, little blue one."

A white cat Digimon walked up from behind him.

"Gatomon…"

"Just where did you manage to dig up that group of idiots anyway?"

"Like you could do any better!"

"With my paws tied!" Gatomon retorted with her paws on her hips.

"Gatomon, don't waste your time on him, have you done what I've asked of you?" Myotismon cut in.

"Yes, per your instructions, I searched everywhere and rounded up the most ferocious Digimon I could find. You'll be very pleased." Gatomon replied with a bow.

"Good, I knew I could trust you with this, Gatomon. I look forward to meeting them."

"Thanks."

Demidevimon glowered at Gatomon.

A Bakumon appeared out of the wall.

"What is it?" Myotismon asked.

"We've finished preparing the room and it's ready for your inspection."

"You two are dismissed."

"Right." Gatomon and Demidevimon replied, and turned and left the room.

"Winner says ha. Ha!" Gatomon snickered, before running off. Demidevimon glared after her, before flying down another hall.

"Obnoxious, stuck up, fur ball…" he grumbled.

"She has a point you know." A voice said. Demidevimon jumped slightly, before turning to face a crevice in the wall. Dusk peeked out and looked around, then stepped out.

"Whatta ya mean?" Demidevimon asked.

"Those Digimon you gathered are…kinda, well, idiotic and weird, especially those last two that came in."

"Ya mean the Sukamon and Chuumon?"

"No, they were two oddly dressed Agumon and Palmon."

"I don't remember hiring them."

"They said they were renegade soldiers looking for a battle to join. They need someone to tell them how to dress fashionably."

"Yeah…"

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Someone's comin'! Quick hide!"

Demidevimon shoved Dusk back into the crevice.

"Demidevimon?" a voice asked.

He faced the speaker, and was relieved to see it wasn't Myotismon.

"Wizardmon? Whatta you want?"

"I just thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Uh, nope, no one but me around here!"

"Right, sure. See you around."

Wizardmon walked off, and Demidevimon let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close…"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dusk added as she poked her head out of the crevice again. "Who was that?"

"Wizardmon, some guy Gatomon dug up. They're awfully chummy though."

"By the way, when you were out looking around, you didn't happen to see Lunamon did you?"

"No, sorry."

Dusk sighed. "I hope we can find her before we leave the Digital World…"

Xoxoxo

"Don't you think they've had plenty of time?" Tai asked. Agumon and Palmon had been sent in to locate the gate to the real world.

"Yeah they've been gone for a long time." Mimi added worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine." A small Digimon said. Her name was Lunamon. The Digidestined had come across her earlier, and she'd explained she was looking for her tamer. They agreed to help her find her, and Lunamon felt that Dusk, her tamer, was somewhere in Myotismon's castle.

"I just hope they're looking for the gate." Tai sighed.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Nanimon was pushing the Digimon harder and harder with each passing minute.

"I'm wilting, I wanna get out of here right now!" Palmon muttered.

"I'm hungry…" Agumon added.

"Now hop like Bunnymon!" Nanimon shouted.

They started hopping across the courtyard.

"Come on, I want you to try like you've never tried before!"

"Glad we never tried before!" Numemon grumbled.

"This is crazy!"

"I wanna go home!"

"Listen up, anyone who mouths off will go without dinner tonight, got it?" Nanimon yelled.

Everyone tripped and fell down at this.

"He can't be serious…"

A few minutes later, the Digimon were leaning against the brick wall, exhausted.

"I could soak in a hot tub for two months…" Palmon muttered.

"I've got blisters on my blisters…" Agumon moaned.

"I think we need ta stop this guy, and I know how to do it." Sukamon said.

"Yeah?"

"I used to be a soldier with him, and he loves to drink soda, but the bubbles go right to his head and make as ditsy as a Doodlemon."

"He gets real kooky and he'll do anything you want." Chuumon added.

"He'll even let us escape?" Palmon asked.

"His stomach will fill with bubbles," Sukamon said.

"Yeah, he's sure to explode!" Chuumon added with a laugh.

"But won't he make us clean up the mess?" Agumon asked.

"Forget the mess, we can escape." A Numemon muttered.

"Someone should get him the soda."

"He won't miss one of us."

"After not feeding us, I'll open the bottles and pour them down his throat myself." Another Numemon growled.

He quietly climbed the wall into the kitchen.

"Alright you lot, time for contact sports! How about wrestling?" Nanimon announced. The Digimon acted happy.

Numemon crawled around the room. "Now where is that soda?"

"Looking for something?"

He jumped and whipped around. A human girl was looking down at him curiously.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"I'm Dusk. Did ya need something?"

"I'm looking for the soda. That Nanimon's a real jerk, he didn't feed us at all, so we're gonna get back at him."

"Really? Well, I'll help out. I hate bullies."

Dusk walked over to a shelf and held up two bottles of soda.

Outside, the Digimon were piled on top of each other.

"Don't tell me you're tired! Come on, get up you bunch of ninnies!" Nanimon yelled.

Suddenly a bottle floated out of the window above. Nanimon caught it, and realized it was soda.

"Oh boy, me likes orange!"

The other Digimon smirked as he gulped down the soda. More and more bottles floated out the window. Dusk and Numemon grinned down at the scene of Nanimon guzzling down bottle after bottle. At one point he drank three bottles at once, and everyone stared in shock. He wiped his mouth as he turned a deep red color.

"Hey, who wants ta dance? I'm light on my feet!" Nanimon laughed, and broke into an idiotic dance.

"I don't think that was soda…" Dusk muttered.

Nanimon collapsed and fell unconscious.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Palmon said. "That bubble fizz won't last long."

She and Agumon ran off, and Dusk watched them go.

"I wonder…" she murmured, before running off.

Xoxoxo

Palmon let her vines down, and Tai and the others grabbed onto them.

"Sorry we're late, we got held up by a real bruiser." Palmon called down to them.

A hologram of Gennai was behind them.

"My signal won't work inside the castle, so you're on your own from here on out." He announced.

"Got it, don't worry, we've got it covered." Tai assured them.

"I hope so, you're friend in Japan needs you."

The hologram vanished, and the Digidestined climbed into the castle.

"Okay, let's find that gate." Tai said.

"I knew I recognized those two Digimon." A female voice said.

They jumped and turned to see Dusk.

"Hey, you're that kid from before." Matt said.

"Nice to meet you under nicer circumstances."

"You better not try to stop us." Tai warned.

"I'm not stopping anything."

"Then…why are you-"

"Dusk!" Lunamon exclaimed happily.

"Lunamon!"

The duo ran up to each other and hugged tightly.

"Dusk?" Tai asked.

"This is your tamer?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, we got separated when we used the Digital Gate in Dark Moon city." Lunamon replied.

"Okay, so you're one of the good guys?" Tai asked Dusk.

"Yep."

"Then, why were you with Demidevimon earlier?"

"It's a long story okay? Anyway, lemme guess, looking for the gate to earth?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact we are." Sora replied.

"Well, just stick with me, I can get us there. We're gonna have to wait for Demidevimon though."

"Demidevimon? What's he got to do with anything?" Tai asked.

"Just-"

"Hey, did you hear something?" a voice asked.

"Uh oh, hide!" Dusk pushed the group into a small room and shut the door and locked it.

"I could've swore I heard someone." A voice outside muttered.

"I think you need your hearing checked." Another snickered.

"Shut up!"

The voices faded away, and they stumbled out of the closet.

"Finally, it was getting hard to breathe in there…" Dusk panted.

"How are you and Demidevimon connected?" Tai asked.

"I'll tell ya later. Those two that passed by are probably heading for the gate, so let's follow 'em!"

The Digidestined gave her an odd look, but Lunamon shook her head tiredly.

Following the strange girl, the Digidestined followed the two Digimon, who turned out to be Bakumon and the just recovered Nanimon.

Xoxoxo

"Where did she go?" Demidevimon muttered under his breath as he paced the hall with Dusk's usual hiding place. When he returned and found it empty, he'd become worried.

He knew if Myotismon came across her, he'd waste no time in destroying her. Demidevimon shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, and retreated into the crevice with a yelp.

"He usually waits for me here when he can…"

'_Dusk? __Geese she's gonna give me a heart attack one day…'_

He flew out of the crevice, and was momentarily stunned to see Dusk with the 7 Digidestined.

"Uhhh, Dusk, somethin' you wanna tell me?" he mumbled nervously.

"Oh, hi Demidevimon. I found the Digidestined." Dusk replied with smile.

"Demidevimon." Tai grumbled.

"Heh heh, hi?" Demidevimon waved nervously.

"So, this is the guy who will take us to Earth?" Lunamon asked.

"He'll lead us to the gate that will take us to Earth." Dusk corrected.

"So, this is Lunamon?" Demidevimon asked.

"Yep, turns out these guys found her. Thanks again."

"Hmm, yer not as fluffy as I pictured you." Demidevimon stated as he studied Lunamon. Lunamon huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well, pardon me."

Everyone chuckled at them, before Tai spoke up.

"So, what about this gate to Earth?"

"Oh yeah, follow me…man it feels weird suddenly helping you guys out."

"Well, it feels weird suddenly trusting you."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"You can trust him, I promise." Dusk replied.

"If Dusk trusts him, then so do I." Lunamon stated, standing beside Dusk.

The Digidestined glanced at each other as they thought. Then T.K. stepped forward.

"Well, I believe him."

"You do, after that lie he told you about Matt?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure deep down, he didn't really mean it. If everything we've heard about Myotismon from Dusk is true, then it would explain a lot. He sounds like one of those bullies who force people to give them lunch money or do their homework for them."

"If only it was just lunch money or homework…" Demidevimon muttered.

"Okay, so, you guys ready to go home?" Dusk asked.

Everyone looked at each other, then at her and Demidevimon and nodded.

"Let's go!" Tai replied.

Xoxoxo

Sorry it doesn't have a ton of action. I wanted to get another chapter up before school started back up. I'll work on the rest later. R&R!


	4. Gateway to Earth

Dusk and the Digidestined were walking through the castle, with Demidevimon in the lead.

"It's a good thing Demidevimon knows his way around, otherwise we'd be totally lost." Tai remarked.

"Yeah, trust me, I know…" Dusk muttered.

"When we get there, yer gonna have ta stay outta sight or somethin' till Myotismon leaves. Once he's gone, then you can go through. Course there's still Gatomon to worry about…" Demidevimon stated.

"We'll find a way through no matter what it takes." Tai said.

"You kids never give up."

After a few minutes, they came to a stair way that descended down into darkness. It took about 5 minutes to reach the end, and Dusk was panting slightly.

"Geez, why'd he have to have so many stairs?" she grumbled.

"Shh! Keep quiet or someone'll hear ya." Demidevimon stated.

They came to a large entryway, and the group of kids and their Digimon stayed out of sight while Demidevimon flew into the room, where Myotismon and his army were at. There was a large set of double doors opened, with a bright light coming from it.

"That must be the gate." Tai whispered.

"Okay, so how do we get to it?" Dusk asked.

"I'll think of something."

"Company move!" Gatomon ordered.

A large group of Digimon marched into the door, while Myotismon headed for his carriage.

"Okay, I've got an idea." Tai said.

"Really what is it?" Dusk asked.

Tai suddenly ran forward.

"Hold it Myotismon!"

"That's his plan?" Dusk asked, sweat dropping.

"Apparently, let's go!" Sora replied. They all quickly ran after him.

Myotismon turned to them with a smirk.

"What's your name, do you work for me? Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah right!" Tai yelled.

"Demidevimon, take care of these brats, I have better things to do." Myotismon ordered as he stepped into the carriage.

"Err, right boss, whatever ya say!" Demidevimon replied as he and his band of Digimon stepped in front of the group of kids.

"I'm not lettin' ya past us!" Nanimon declared.

"Farewell Digi-doomed." Myotismon stated as he vanished into the gate.

"We'll fight you to the bitter end!" Nanimon growled. The group of Digimon behind him let out a disgruntled cheer.

"We don't want to fight you, but the worlds are at stake." Agumon stated.

"You'll have to forgive us." Palmon added.

Tai and Mimi's Digivices went off, and the two Digimon digivolved into Greymon and Togemon. The small group of Digimon looked up at him in terror. Gabumon and the rest of the Digimon, minus Patamon, all digivolved to champion, and they all towered over the smaller Digimon.

All of them minus Nanimon and Demidevimon fled up the stairs screaming.

"Hey! I order all of you to get back here and fight!" Nanimon shouted.

He glanced at the group in front of him, and his eyes landed on Dusk, whose Digimon hadn't digivolved.

"Well I ain't goin' down without a fight! Take this, Power Punch!" he yelled, lunging at Dusk.

"Look out Dusk!" Lunamon yelled.

Dusk's Digivice glowed, as did Lunamon.

"Lunamon digivolve to…Lekismon!"

Lekismon jumped in front of Dusk.

"Moon Night Kick!"

She struck Nanimon with her feet, and he was thrown back. As he sat up, the champion Digimon surrounded him.

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" he yelled, waving a white flag in the air.

"We're comin' through!" Tai yelled.

"Don't let me stand in your way!" Nanimon took off and scrambled up the stairs.

Demidevimon was still in front of them.

"So, you gonna let us through or what?" Dusk asked.

"You know I can't let you brats through that easily!" he yelled.

"Well you don't have anyone left!" Tai stated.

"You haven't dealt with me yet!" a female voice yelled.

Gatomon suddenly appeared and struck Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Ikakumon, knocking them all to the floor.

"That was too easy!" she giggled.

"Take this!" Togemon yelled, throwing a punch.

She took on Garurumon and Togemon, jumping back and forth to avoid their attacks.

"To the gate everyone!" Tai announced, running towards the doors.

Gatomon noticed them, and as she landed on her feet, her tail ring glowed.

"Hey I don't think so." She yelled.

Suddenly the four Devidramon statues came to life, and landed in front of the kids.

"Aw nuts." Dusk muttered.

"Say hello to Devidramon." Gatomon snickered.

"Hello…"

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Ice Arrow!"

The four attacks aimed at two of the Devidramon missed when they flew into the air, and the same happened with Togemon and Ikakumon.

The four Devidramon landed into front of the Digimon, and their eyes glowed. All the Digimon were suddenly in a trance.

"I feel strange…" Greymon mumbled.

As they stood motionless, a Devidramon flew forward and knocked Kabuterimon and Ikakumon down with their Dark Claw attack.

"These guys are tough…" Dusk mumbled.

"We're not beat yet!" Togemon yelled, running with her eyes closed towards the Devidramon.

Kabuterimon caught one as it lunged forward, and threw him. Greymon and Garurumon combined their attacks and vaporized it. The kids ran forward towards the gate.

"We have to get through." Tai stated.

The three remaining Devidramon landed in front of them. Greymon ran forward.

"Come to papa Mr. Grump!" he growled as he tackled one.

As they fought, Devidramon pinned Greymon to a wall. Everyone stopped running as they watch the two.

"Go through!" Greymon growled.

Tai's crest went glowed, and his Digivice went off.

"Greymon digivolve to…Metalgreymon!"

With a blast of fire, he destroyed the Devidramon in front of him.

"Hurry!" Tai yelled as they ran towards the gate.

As the Devidramon tried to make a move, Metalgreymon shot two missiles at them, and they were destroyed. He glowed, and shrunk down into Koromon.

"He did it, we can get through now!" Dusk cheered.

They ran towards the doors. Gatomon and Demidevimon were in front of it. The latter looked a little worried.

"Get out of our way!" Tai yelled.

"Sorry, you're too late, I'll miss you in Japan." Gatomon smirked. Her tail ring glowed again, and two more Devidramon came to life and jumped in front of them. Togemon tackled one, while Garurumon took care of another. The Digimon had them pinned down, while the kids ran desperately towards the gate.

"Bye bye." Gatomon said, before vanishing. Demidevimon lingered, glancing at Dusk.

"We'll get to the real world, just you wait!" she yelled, indicating Demidevimon should go ahead and go.

He hesitantly nodded, and flew through. They were almost there, a few more inches, but the doors closed, and Tai and Dusk ran into it. As they fell back, Joe, Matt, and Sora caught them.

"This can't be happening." Sora murmured.

Tai ran at the door, and pounded on it with his fast. "Come on, open up!"

"Super…" Dusk muttered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So, I hoped you enjoyed. I'll add more soon! Will Dusk and the Digidestined get to Earth in time to save the eighth child? Stay tuned to find out! R&R!


End file.
